


Hope when the moment comes, you'll say I did it all

by SilverShadow1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Basically Louis is adorable with Harry's daughter, Dad Harry, Don't worry - no previous relationships mentioned, M/M, Musician Harry, Teacher Louis, With a sprinkling of smut for good measure, lots of fluff, piano teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShadow1/pseuds/SilverShadow1
Summary: Standing in front of them with an amused smile was an — there really was no other suitable word to describe him — angelic creature. Soft brown hair that was shaved on the sides and bright blue eyes that Harry had only seen in photos of the ocean; the lad was probably close in age to himself, yet seemed entirely boyish.“Dad, put me down!” demanded Jess with no malice in her voice.Harry looked down in surprise, forgetting that she was in his right arm.“Oops,” he said, flushing. That caused the other lad to laugh.“Hi,” said the man at the door.ORThe one where Louis is a piano teacher and Harry and his daughter are goners for him.





	Hope when the moment comes, you'll say I did it all

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @_KittyMambo on Twitter! I hope it's everything you wanted; I know that I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Also, apologies for any typos. I wanted it up as soon as possible and if I'm honest, I loathe proof-reading.

“Papa, my new piano instructor is here!”

Harry looked up over the rim of his reading glasses just in time to see his daughter running down the hallway. He smiled easily.

“Remember, Jess, he’s not your instructor yet,” he said, softly. “We’re doing a trial lesson to see if you feel comfortable with him, yeah?”

Jessica nodded absentmindedly. She stared out of the bay window from her perched position on the sofa.

“He’s pretty,” she said, barely loud enough for Harry to hear her.

He stifled a laugh, not wanting to embarrass his daughter. They were incredibly close, in large part because of how close they were in age. While she was five-years-old, he was a mere 26-years-old.

He had Jess through a surrogate when he was quite young, and he had no regrets. He was ready for a family and the idea of waiting not only seemed unbearable, but also unnecessary since he would not change his mind. At the time, he was in a serious relationship, but his then boyfriend decided that having a child was not for him and ended things prior to Jess’ birth.

He was heartbroken, there was no doubt about it. He wanted his child to have two parents, mostly because he grew up with a broken home and although he was close to both of his parents and step-parents, he felt when he was young like there was a divide or something missing.

Thankfully, none of that has seemed to rear itself in Jess. Bright and full of energy, she has the kindest heart of anyone he knows and is easily the best part of his life. She is adored by her grandparents and aunt, and a whole series of “aunties and uncles” not related by blood.

He cannot wait to see who and what she becomes as she grows older, though he wishes that she could stay small enough for him to carry in his arms forever.

Suddenly, he was brought out of his reverie by the doorbell ringing. He came to his senses as Jess took off for the door and darted after her, grabbing her around the middle. She let out a squeal of surprise as she was lifted off of the ground. Emitting a laugh, he opened the door.

At that moment, he nearly had the wind knocked out of him for another reason.

Standing in front of them with an amused smile was an  — there really was no other suitable word to describe him —  _ angelic _ creature. Soft brown hair that was shaved on the sides and bright blue eyes that Harry had only seen in photos of the ocean; the lad was probably close in age to himself, yet seemed entirely boyish.

“Dad, put me down!” demanded Jess with no malice in her voice.

Harry looked down in surprise, forgetting that she was in his right arm.

“Oops,” he said, flushing. That caused the other lad to laugh.

“Hi,” said the man at the door.

“Louis, I presume?” The man nodded. “I’m Harry and this is my daughter, Jessica. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

He extended a hand, which Louis accepted, and felt a sudden warmth spread throughout him.

Harry had not felt that warmth in quite some time.

“Oh, come in,” he said, feeling even more flustered. Louis simply smiled and walked in and over to the piano that Harry indicated toward.

“You’ve got a lovely place,” said Louis, his voice as angelic as his appearance. “Beauty of a piano as well.” Louis then redirected his attention to Jess, squatting down so that he was on her level. “Have you played piano for long, Jessica?”

“You can call me, Jess,” she quipped immediately. Louis grinned. “And no, I’m only five.”

“That’s understandable,” nodded Louis. “I didn’t start playing until I was seven, so you’re far more advanced than me.” Jess beamed at him.

“Papa got me a keyboard,” Jess said, clearly aiming to impress.

“Yeah? That’s sick! Really nice of him.”

Jess nodded solemnly.

“He said that I could learn on a proper piano, though,” she continued. “I want to play pretty like him.”

“You play?” said Louis, glancing up at him.

Harry stood there dumbstruck, amazement most likely etched across his face. He was also certain that if he looked in the mirror, actual hearts would be bursting from his eyes.

It was not that Jess was reserved by any means. In fact, she was an outright extrovert, much like himself. She walked into the room and people radiated to her. Nonetheless, she seldom took to someone as quickly as she took to Louis.

What is more, people often underestimated how bright she was for her age and spoke to her like any other five-year-old. Louis immediately brought himself down so they were on equal footing and did not talk down to her.

“Y-Yeah,” he said, finally finding his voice. “My mum wanted me to pursue it, but it was always more of a pipe dream.”

Louis hummed.

“Something tells me that you’re naturally good at everything you do.”

Harry flushed.

“Clearly you never saw my maths marks.”

Louis let out a laugh, turning to look back at Jess.

“Well, if your papa thinks I’m the right person, I’ll make sure that you learn to play as pretty as him. It will take a lot of practice and hard work, though. Does that sound good to you?”

“Yeah,” Jess said, nodding quickly. She turned to Harry. “Can we start, Papa?”

“Yeah, ‘course,” said Harry. “I’ll just work from the dining table. Would you like anything to drink Louis?”

“Just water would be brilliant. Thanks, mate,” said Louis, his eyes sparkling.

 

***

 

The first lesson went brilliantly.

Jess and Louis took to each other immediately, and Harry could not keep his eyes off of the two of them for the entire lesson. It was not because he did not trust Louis, either. In fact, it scared him how much he trusted Louis.

Ever since things ended between him and his boyfriend prior to Jess’ birth, Harry had not maintained a serious relationship. How could you with a young child and as a young and inexperienced parent? He had gone on a few dates in the last year when he knew that Jess had a sleepover with a friend from school or when she visited her grandparents for the night, but nothing stuck. Most people when they learned he had a young child weren’t interested in sticking around. To be honest, he was glad they got out early — he didn’t plan on bringing anyone around Jess unless they were in it for the long haul.

The fact that he was thinking of Louis in these terms terrified him. For one, he did not even know if Louis was anything other than straight. Their conversations at subsequent lessons were strictly cordial and professional.

However, after a while they started sharing more and digging deeper. Louis mentioned where he went to school and how he’s a local music teacher that does individual lessons on the side. Harry, in turn, told Louis about how he loves songwriting and is trying to break into the music industry.

“That’s brilliant,” Louis had said at the end of Jess’ fifth session. Jess had already run upstairs after hugging Louis goodbye. “What part of the industry?”

“Well, I love the writing end of things,” he had said, honestly. “But …”

Louis nodded encouragingly. He let out a shaky laugh.

“I’ve always enjoyed singing,” he shrugged. “Since I was a boy. Proper show-off, I was.”

“I’m sure,” teased Louis, making Harry flush bright pink. “Aww, am I embarrassing you, Harold?”

“It’s Harry,” he corrected, bashfully. Louis shook his head.

“Harold suits you. Is that OK?” Louis added, hastily. Harry nodded just as quickly. “You’re all right, mate.”

“Thanks,” he exhaled. “So are you.” Louis shook his head. “No, I mean it. Jess took to you immediately and you’re really great with her. It’s … refreshing.”

“How do you mean?” Louis asked, returning his glass to the sink. He turned on the tap.

“You don’t have to do that!” said Harry, but Louis shooed him off.

“You were saying?”

Harry cleared his throat.

“Erm — well, most people will talk down to her or just don’t know how to act around her once they realize that she’s quite mature for her age. They get all weird and condescending, as if they need to remind her that she’s only five-years-old.”

“That’s ridiculous,” scoffed Louis. “Young children — especially young girls — are our future.”

Harry’s eyes lit up.

“That’s what I always say!” Louis smiled. “You’re so good with kids. Are you a —?”

Louis shook his head.

“Not a father, no. I definitely want a big family, but I never met anyone who I could see that sort of a future with, you know? Not that I don’t admire single parents,” he added quickly. “I think what you’re doing with Jess is great.”

Harry shook his head.

“I didn’t originally plan it that way either,” he admitted. “The bloke I was with bailed last minute. Can’t wait it’s worse that way, though — I never want her to know what it feels like to come from a broken home.”

“Can’t say I blame you on that one,” sighed Louis, leaning against the sink. “I’ve got six younger siblings, meself. Half-siblings, that is.”

“Wow,” breathed Harry. “My older sister Gemma and I were at each other’s throats constantly. I can’t imagine a house with that many siblings.”

“It was a bit chaotic,” Louis chuckled. “There’s quite a gap between me and the rest, though. I’m 28, Lottie’s 21, Félicité’s 19, the older twins Daisy and Phoebe are 15 and the baby twins Doris and Ernest are five, like Jess.” Louis coughed. “Sorry, I realize you didn’t ask for the whole list.”

“No, it’s fine,” said Harry. “I could listen to you talk for hours.” After realizing what he said, he felt himself turning bright red. “Christ, sorry, that’s —”

“I’m flattered, Harold,” said Louis. His words were teasing — clearly trying to put Harry at ease —, but his eyes were warm.

“Maybe — if you wanted and your mum was OK with it — Jess, Doris and Ernest could have a playdate?”

“Yeah,” Louis breathed. “Yeah, I’ll definitely mention it to her. They’d love that. Balls of energy, they are. They’d get on like a house on fire.”

They both jumped when Louis’ phone suddenly started vibrating.

“Speaking of my sisters …” Louis trailed off. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all.”

He moved back to the dining table to both collect himself and also give Louis some privacy. Still, he could hear Louis’ end of the conversation clearly.

“Dais, what’s —?” Louis’ voice cut off, most likely interrupted. “Dais, slow down. Pheebs, I can’t hear any better if you’re both talking at the same time.”

He was silent for a few moments, clearly listening to the twins.

“Listen, you know I’m on my side. Are you at the house? I can be by there in the next 30 minutes.” A pause. “Yes, I just finished tutoring.”

He heard a scoff from the kitchen.

“Quit it, you two. I’ll text you when I’m near. Wait outside for me when I do. OK … OK, love you both. I’ll see you soon.”

He glanced up when he heard Louis’ footsteps, feeling guilty for eavesdropping. By the tight smile on Louis’ face, he could tell that the older man was stressed.

“Is everything OK?” Harry asked, gently. “I didn’t mean to hold you captive here.”

Louis shook his head.

“You didn’t,” Louis insisted. “I was here because I wanted to be.” Harry felt his heart flutter. “The girls … we’re close. When they’re upset, they tend to call me first. Lots and Fiz live in London, so I’m more accessible.”

“That’s sweet that you’re so close despite the age gap,” Harry said, walking Louis to the door.

Louis shrugged.

“We’ve got each other’s backs. I’m sure that you and Gemma are the same. My sisters … they’ve experienced a lot and it affects them. I’d do anything for them.”

Harry nodded in understanding, lingering on the threshold. Louis stepped outside and then turned around to face him.

“I’m sorry for dropping all of that on you; we hardly know each other.” Harry shook his head.

“You’re a great guy, Louis. I wouldn’t mind getting to know you better.”

Louis smiled, his eyes crinkling in an adorable way that mesmerized Harry.

“You too, Harold.” Louis bit his lip. “I’ll speak to my mum tonight about setting up a playdate. If it’s all equal with you, I could give her your number so that you can speak directly?”

“Right, of course,” said Harry. He tried to cover his disappointment about the fact that Louis most likely would not be there for the playdate. He was a grown man with commitments and was not the parent of the twins.

Louis smiled, waving to him as he walked down the driveway. Even once Louis was out of sight, Harry could not stop envisioning his retreating figure.

 

***

 

“Afternoon, Haz,” said Louis, brightly.

“Hi Lou,” greeted Harry, letting Louis inside his home.

The two had grown more comfortable with each other, somehow slipping into pet names without either one realizing when the transition occurred. Harry had no complaints at all.

“Mum’s over the moon about the playdate on Saturday,” Louis said, dropping his bag next to the piano bench. “Proper wooed her over the phone. Thinks you’re charming.”

“Does she?” chuckled Harry. He rubbed the back of his neck. “She seems lovely.”

 

_ ~Flashback~ _

_ “Hello?” Harry said, answering the phone. He was in the middle of preparing dinner for himself and Jess when his phone rang. Like the brilliant little helper his daughter is, she ran and got it for him before it went to voicemail. _

_ “Hi, Harry? It’s Johannah Deakin; Louis’s mother? Louis gave me your number.” _

_ “Of course, it’s a pleasure to hear from you, Mrs. Deakin.” _

_ “Please, dear, call me Jay. I hope I’m not getting you at a bad time?” _

_ “Not at all,” said Harry, sprinkling some curry. “I was looking forward to your call.” _

_ “Louis mentioned that you had suggested a playdate between our children,” said Jay, and Harry swore he could hear her smile. “He only has wonderful things to say about your Jess.” _

_ Harry beamed, turning bright pink. He shook his head when Jess looked at him quizzically. _

_ “That’s incredibly kind. He’s wonderful with her. You’ve raised a wonderful young man.” _

_ “That’s sweet of you to say, dear,” said Jay, softly. “How is your schedule?” _

_ “We’re fairly flexible, but weekends are probably best what with work and school.” _

_ “Yes, I know the feeling,” Jay laughed. “Just you wait until the day you have multiple school schedules to balance, if you choose to have any other children.” _

_ “I can only imagine,” Harry chuckled. “Raising seven children … you’d reckon there’d be a Peace Prize of sorts for that.” _

_ He heard Jay laugh, not unlike Louis’ own laugh, and it caused a pleasant feeling in his chest. _

_ “You sound lovely, Harry. Would you and Jess like to come over to ours a week from this Saturday? Say around 2 o’clock?” _

_ “That sounds brilliant,” Harry said, grinning. “I just have to check my calendar, but I’m certain we’re free. I’ll call you otherwise.” _

_ “Wonderful! I’ll text you our address.” _

_ ~End Flashback~ _

 

“She’s the greatest,” said Louis, fondness radiating from his core. Harry smiled. “She …”

“What?” Harry said. Louis shook his head, clearly embarrassed.

“It’s embarrassing, Harold.”

“Louis,” said Harry, seriously, “I made a fool of myself telling you after only a few lessons that I could listen to you for hours.” Louis’ lip twitched.

“You didn’t make a fool of yourself,” insisted Louis. “It … was sweet.”

Harry’s eyes widened slightly and Louis looked taken aback himself, as though he only just realized the words that came out of his mouth.

“So your mum?” said Harry, clearing his throat.

Louis looked at him for a moment, then shook his head.

“She doesn’t have a filter,” laughed Louis. “Bragged to all of her friends that she was the one to buy me first condoms.”

Harry let out a cackle, before covering his mouth. Louis grinned.

At that moment, Jess made her appearance, squealing Louis’ name and running to hug him.

“Hello, dear Jess,” he said, lifting her into the air. He placed her on his hip. “Have you practiced for me?”

“Yes, loads!” she insisted. “Haven’t I, Papa?”

“Yeah, has she Dad?” said Louis, his eyes twinkling.

Harry felt something within him stir, and it was not the sort of stirring one wants when their child is present. He swallowed thickly.

“She’s extremely committed to practicing,” said Harry. “Don’t even have to remind her.”

Jess beamed and glanced back at Louis with an “I-told-you-so” expression.

“Excellent. Well, we should get started before it gets any later.”

Taking his cue, Harry sat down at the dining table while the other two began the lesson. He had a feeling that Louis had not said what he really wanted to say before, but as he watched him with his daughter, he knew that he wouldn’t press him.

He enjoyed Louis’ company too much to frighten him away.

 

***

 

“Harry, Jess, welcome!” greeted Jay that Saturday.

He and Jess were at Jay’s home, which from its exterior was lovely. It had checkered paneling, with moss growing on the brick parts of the house.

“Thank you for inviting us, Jay,” he said, extending a hand.

“Don’t be silly, dear, bring it in,” she said, pulling him into a hug.

Concealing his surprise — and delight — he returned the hug. She was as kind as he had imagined and Louis had described. When he retreated, she offered the same to Jess.

Jess looked up at him for permission.

“It’s all right, darling. It’s Louis’ mother.”

That seemed to be all Jess needed before she ran in for a hug. Jay laughed, hugging Jess and whispering something in her ear that made the young girl nod enthusiastically.

“The others are all in the backyard,” said Jay, leading them inside. “I’m afraid you’ll be amidst the entire clan today — everyone is home for the weekend.”

“Oh, we don’t want to intrude on your family time —”

“Nonsense, dear. They’re all excited to meet the two of you. Louis’ said so much  _ both _ of you.”

Harry did not miss her emphasis on the word “both” or her accompanying grin.

“I hope you’ll stick around, Harry,” Jay continued. “We’re barbecuing and there is plenty to go around. Big family and all, there are always leftovers.”

“I’d love to, if it’s not too much trouble.”

“None at all. Here, I’ll introduce you to everyone.”

Walking outside, he was greeted by a sizeable family — some more identical than others, but all of them resembling each other in some shape or form.

“Harry, Jess, these are my parents Len and Jen, and my husband Dan.”

Harry shook hands with each of them. Jess followed suit without prompting, much to everyone’s amusement and awe.

“And these are my other babies —”

“ _ Mum _ ,” groaned one with short, peach-colored hair.

“The whiny one is Charlotte, or Lottie,” continued Jay as though there were no interruption. Lottie rolled her eyes, smiling at Harry. “Then there’s Félicité, Daisy, Phoebe, Doris and the baby of the family, Ernest.”

“I’m not a baby!” cried Ernest.

“Yes you are, you’re younger than me,” insisted Doris. He pouted.

“Why don’t you two show Jess your toys and offer her some?” suggested Jay.

“OK,” said Doris, grabbing Jess by the hand and skipping along with her.

Harry smiled, watching his daughter’s retreating figure.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all. I feel like I already know so much about you from Louis.”

“Good things?” teased Félicité.

“Of course,” he said, seriously.

“What does he say?” pressed the twin he recognized as Daisy. Thankfully, the blond hair that stood in contrast to Phoebe’s brown served as a way of differentiating the pair.

“Well,” Harry said, joining them at the table, “I hear that Lottie is a pretty big deal as a social media influencer in London. Has her own cosmetics line; a proper success.”

“He said that?” Lottie said, beaming at him. Harry nodded.

“Félicité,” he continued, “has her own YouTube channel and is committed to discussing social issues. He’s proud of how vocal you are about what you care about. You and Lottie would get on quite well with my sister, Gemma, I reckon.”

“Daisy, he mentioned that you’re interested in being an interior designer or model.” Daisy nodded eagerly. “Phoebe, Louis mentioned how much you enjoy singing and how you have brilliant makeup tutorials. As for the youngest ones, Peppa Pig came up in conversation a lot.”

He paused, realizing that he had gone on for several minutes and that the entire family was staring at him with wide eyes.

“Ehm, sorry. I kind of have a knack for remembering details. Only reason I passed history.”

Daisy and Phoebe both giggled, and the others all grinned.

“That must mean you’re a good listener,” said Jay, a knowing smile on her face. “We all know how much Louis can talk.”

“Especially when it’s about  _ Harry _ ,” stressed Phoebe.

“Phoebe Jennifer Tomlinson, I’m not afraid to steal your concealer,” said a familiar voice.

Harry whipped around, unable to hide his excitement when he saw Louis standing there.

“Am I  _ lying _ , Lou?” tested Phoebe. “Tell me I’m lying and I’ll take it back.”

“You’re walking on thin ice, short-stuff.”

“You’re barely taller than me!”

“Hi,” breathed Harry, standing up.

Louis smiled up at him, and Harry swore he could see pink tinting his cheeks.

“I see you’ve met everyone and the dog,” snorted Louis, giving him a smile.

“Oh, we forgot about Barney and William,” gasped Daisy. She whistled suddenly, causing everyone to flinch, and two dogs to come running over. “Harry, these are our dogs.”

Harry let out a cackle, crouching to scratch each dog behind the ear. He looked up at Louis.

“So, how hectic does Christmas get in your house?”

Louis’ eyes sparkled.

 

***

 

The playdate was a success.

Jess hardly let him get a word in on the way home, chatting his ear off about how much fun she had with Doris and Ernest. She especially insisted that she couldn’t wait to spend more time with Doris and thought her bright red curls were “so cute.”

Personally, Harry thought that his daughter was developing her first crush, but perhaps he was projecting.

The more time Harry spent around Louis, the harder it was to say goodbye and not speak to him for days until the next piano lesson. While he had Louis’ phone number, they were not on the level where they could easily text each other without a specific reason.

Now, as he was laying in bed, he was thinking he had a pretty solid, albeit forced reason.

 

**H: Thanks again for putting me in contact with your mum; she’s lovely. So are the rest of your family. Jess had a brilliant time xx.**

 

He debated on whether he should send the kisses or not. Deciding to keep them, he included an addendum.

 

**So did I.**

 

He hit send, and locked his phone. Moments later, he saw his phone light up and his heart rate sped up.

_ Don’t be ridiculous _ , he thought as he unlocked his phone.

 

_ L: I’m glad it all worked out! Doris and Ernest loved Jess — can’t stop talking about her, Doris especially. Convinced she’s smitten with Jess, if I’m honest. I’ve never heard a 5-year-old say that her playmate has pretty eyes. _

 

Harry cooed, reading the text. Suddenly, another appeared.

 

_ L: It was great seeing you outside of the lesson setting, too. Not that I don’t enjoy seeing you in your reading glasses. _

 

Harry felt flustered. Was Louis flirting with him? After everything Jay and Phoebe said at the barbecue and the way that Louis spoke primarily to him throughout the afternoon, all signs pointed in the right direction, but …

Another message appeared, reminding him that he had not actually replied.

 

_ L: Was that weird? _

**H: I noticed the same thing between Jess and Doris. Jess keeps talking about Doris’ curls.**

 

He hit return a few times before adding:

 

**Not at all. It would be** **_weird_ ** **if I told you that your coming over was the highlight of my week.**

 

There goes nothing. The response was immediate.

 

_ L: I mean, I’m told that I’m the light of people’s lives, so really I’m not surprised. _

Harry snorted.

_ L: I wouldn’t mind seeing you outside of the lessons again, if I’m honest, though. _

 

Harry swallowed.

 

**H: Louis Tomlinson, would you happen to be asking me out?**

_ L: You’re not going to make this any easier for me, are you? _

**H: Up until now I didn’t even know what team you played for, so no.**

 

All of a sudden, his FaceTime was ringing. Shakily, he clicked accept.

“Hello, Mr. Tomlinson,” he said, his voice low so as not to wake his daughter.

“Fuck, that … sounded far too good,” laughed Louis. Even in the darkness, Harry could see that he was flushed. “Sorry for calling you, but it felt like a face-to-face conversation.”

“I agree,” said Harry, shifting his body around so that his sheets covered his bare chest. “Tell me, what’s on your mind today?” Louis snorted.

“You’re a dork, you know that, right?”

“I was told so once or twice.” He turned serious. “Is everything OK?”

“Yeah,” said Louis, hastily. “I just — I’m gay.”

“Well, that’s useful information,” said Harry. “So am I.”

“Right, good,” babbled Louis. “I also realize that you’re technically my employer and I don’t want to do anything that would make you or Jess uncomfortable.”

Harry smiled softly. He admired the way that Louis’ fringe was falling on his forehead. He clearly took a shower prior to going to bed and as a result, his hair was product-free.

“I appreciate that,” Harry said. “I will have to talk to Jess about … the possibility of ‘us.’ In any capacity. I have to ask, though, Louis … what exactly are you looking for? I wouldn’t normally ask, but …”

“You have to think long-term for Jess,” Louis said, understandingly. Harry exhaled, relieved. “I understand.”

There was a pregnant pause.

“I like you, Harry.  _ A lot _ .” Harry’s heart fluttered. “Though I think my sister gave you a pretty good idea of that. What I didn’t tell you the day you asked me to elaborate about me mum is that … she jokes that you’re my boyfriend. Didn’t want to freak you out or anything.”

“I really would like to get to know you better. Jess, too,” Louis added. “She’s a great girl and given the chance, I’d love to be a part of both of your lives and not just as her piano teacher.”

“I’d like that, too,” said Harry, honestly. “You’re — You’re magnetic, Louis. You’re kind, you’re unbelievably sweet and attentive with your younger sisters and brother … Plus, Jess took to you immediately and she’s the best judge of character that I know.”

Louis’ eyes crinkled as he smiled.

“I also like when your eyes crinkle like that,” Harry blurted out. Louis laughed. “Sorry, the filter weakens the later into the night.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” said Louis, winking. Harry felt himself sweating slightly. “I’ll let you sleep. It was good talking to you, though.”

“Yeah, you too,” said Harry. “I’ll talk to Jess tomorrow and … I’ll text you either way?”

“Sounds brilliant. Night, Haz.”

He smiled.

“Night, Lou.”

 

***

 

“Hey, darling?”

“Yes, Papa?” Jess said, looking up from her coloring book.

“Can we talk?” He patted his lap and she scurried up onto it.

“Am I in trouble?”

“Of course not, darling. Why, are you guilty of something?” he teased, tickling her.

“No!” she giggled, and he acquiesced.

“What do you think about Louis?”

“He’s nice,” she said, immediately. “He asks me questions about myself and doesn’t interrupt, even when I’m talking about something he doesn’t know.” She looked at him shrewdly. “Why?”

“What would you think … of me and Louis going on a date?”

She blinked up at him.

“A date?” He nodded. “Like dinner?”

“Could be,” Harry said. “Or a movie. Hard to say.”

“Would that make him my dad?”

“No,” said Harry, hastily. “No, he would still be the same Louis. Only … well, my relationship with him would change.”

“What do you mean?”

“If it goes well, we could be boyfriends,” Harry explained. “Like Aunt Gemma and Michael.”

She nodded.

“And if it didn’t go well?”

Harry did not want to think about that possibility, but he couldn’t ignore the reality. Things might not work out between himself and Louis. Except it wouldn’t just be between them. It would also be involving his daughter, who had grown especially fond of Louis.

“Well, one of two things could happen,” he said. “We could go back to how we are now — just friends and where he’s your instructor. Or —”

“He could leave.”

Despite his surprise, Harry nodded.

“I hope it wouldn’t come to that, though.”

Jess hummed, looking at him contemplatively.

“I don’t want Louis to leave,” she began, and Harry braced himself.

“I won’t change anything with him if you don’t want me to, darling,” he said. She frowned.

“But I  _ like _ Louis. And you like Louis,” she persisted. “I don’t think he would leave.”

“Relationships and dating don’t always work out, love,” he said. “Sometimes people get hurt and sometimes things end for the sake of everyone involved.”

“I don’t think that will happen,” she said, simply. “I’ve seen how he looks at you.”

“How he —?”

“When he thinks you’re not looking. Then I see how you look at him when he’s teaching me.”

Harry tried to fight back a smile.

“How much attention do you pay to your actual lesson?” Jess giggled.

“It’s OK, Papa. If you want to date Louis, you can.”

He felt his eyes watering slightly and he pressed a kiss to the top of Jess’ head. He pulled her hair back slightly and brought her onto his chest.

“Feels like yesterday you were small enough to fit entirely on my chest.”

“I was never that tiny!” she protested, and he laughed.

“Oh, you absolutely were,” he said. “Little space heater, you were. Kept me warm in winter.”

“Papa, that’s silly. I’m a girl, not a heater!”

He laughed, kissing her on the head again.

“My  _ special _ girl. Thank you for giving us your blessing, darling.”

 

***

 

“Have fun!” screamed Jess from the doorway.

Harry laughed, waving to his daughter and mother as he got into Louis’ car, courtesy of Louis holding the door open for him like a proper gentleman.

Things were going brilliantly with Louis. After discussing things further, they decided that their first date would be spent having a sit down dinner at home. Harry prepared a roast and Louis and Jess bonded over their mutual disdain of vegetables.

“You’re a bad influence!” Harry had joked in mock outrage.

“Don’t listen to Papa, Louis. Veggies are gross,” Jess had insisted, and Louis looked pensive.

“Even so, you have to eat them if you’re going to grow up big and strong, you know,” Louis amended. “You want to be big and strong, yeah?”

“Yeah!”

Now, the pair of them were going on their fifth date and Harry was feeling slightly antsy. So far, everything remained PG — mere kisses at the doorway being the end of their nights. He was comfortable with that and Louis understood when he awkward brought up how he didn’t want to rush into anything. After all, he had not dated in quite some time.

However, tonight felt different. He could feel his leg bouncing and knew that he was ready.

“You OK, love?” asked Louis, glancing at him concernedly. Louis placed a hand on his bouncing left leg. “You seem jittery.”

Harry smiled, tightly.

“Just glad to be going out with you.”

Louis looked at him closely, pulling over to the side of the road.

“What’s on your mind, Haz?”

“Nothing, Lou. Go on — keep driving. We’ll miss the previews.”

“Tell me what’s bothering you.”

“It’s — Lou, trust me. It can wait.” Louis gave him a look. “I’m just …  _ eager _ , is all.”

“You’re —” Louis’ eyes suddenly widened. Harry pointedly glanced down at his lap. “Eager, indeed.”

“Christ,” said Harry, covering his face. “You probably think I’m some —”

“I think  _ nothing _ ,” said Louis, cutting him off. Harry gave him a look. “I heard it.”

They were silent for a few moments before Louis said:

“We could always watch a film at mine.” Harry’s head snapped up and Louis laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Drive.”

 

***

 

His lips were on Louis’ the second they locked the flat door behind them. Louis let out breathy moans as he kissed down the length of Louis’ neck, biting at certain points and then licking the same spots to soothe the sting.

“Y-You’re good with your tongue,” gasped Louis, and Harry chuckled lowly.

“It’s a gift,” he teased. “Not the only thing it’s good for.” Louis let out a longer moan. “Christ, keep it up and I’ll come untouched.”

“You —”

“As I said, it’s been a while, Lou,” he said, bashfully. Louis blinked, his eyes blown wide.

“What do you … prefer?”

“I’m versatile,” he smirked, causing Louis to laugh. “I’m a preferred bottom, though.”

Louis nodded.

“I’ll take it easy.”

Harry felt a buzz in his veins that he normally only felt after two glasses of wine. Louis’ lips captured his own again and he found the two of them suddenly in the other man’s bedroom.

“Off,” he said, unbuttoning Louis’ shirt. “Even though it matches your eyes.”

“Only you would compliment my fashion choices  _ now _ ,” said Louis without any malice. He did as instructed, though, and shrugged off his shirt. “You, too, Styles.”

“Yes, Mr. Tomlinson,” he breathed, and he felt Louis harden against him.

“Fuck, you know what that does to me.” Harry smiled coyly.

Harry continued to watch Louis undress as he scooted up the length of the bed. Louis arched an eyebrow.

“Fair’s fair, Haz. If I’m stripping down, so are you.”

Harry flushed bright pink, lifting his white polo over his head and shimming out of his jeans.

“How you can move in those things, I’ll never know,” laughed Louis before he connected their mouths again.

Their lips moved in unison. The only thing that stood between them now was the thin fabric of their pants. Despite that, though, Harry could feel the thick outline of Louis’ cock, which felt enormous.

“Fuck me,” Harry gasped, and Louis stuttered.

“P-Prep first, love,” Louis said, reaching for lube in his bedside drawer. He then hooked his fingers on the side of Harry’s pants, pulling them down. Harry exhaled as his cock slapped across his belly.

“So big,” whispered Louis, kissing the head. Harry whimpered. “So hard for me.”

“L-Louis,” he groaned. “Don’t tease.”

He felt Louis kissing along the length and then up his chest, making his way to Harry’s ear.

“Going to take it slow, Haz. Want us both to last long,” he said, nibbling on Harry’s ear.

It took all of Harry’s willpower not to come from those words, alone.

“I trust you.”

As those simple words left his mouth, he found himself unequivocally believing them.

 

***

 

“Surprise!”

“Happy birthday, darling!” said Harry, looking down at Jess’ shocked expression.

He and Louis had taken Jess out to the zoo for her sixth birthday. When Harry asked her what she wanted to do, she had said that she wanted to spend the day with her “Papa and Louis.” The words alone were enough to melt his heart and he swore that he saw a tear in Louis’ eye when he repeated her words to him.

Now, they just returned to their flat where Louis’ family — namely Jay and both sets of twins — and his own were waiting for them. They decorated the place in their absence, much to Harry’s eternal gratitude.

“Are you surprised?” he prompted her. His eyes widened when he saw tear tracks on her face. He knelt down. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“N-Nothing,” she gasped. “I’m just happy.”

Everyone cooed as she hugged Harry tightly, who was now fighting back his own tears.

“Give Louis a hug, too, and then say your hellos,” he whispered in her ear.

She nodded, barrelling into Louis’ legs, causing Louis to laugh. Harry watched as he whispered something in her ear, and she beamed up at Louis like he hung the moon.

Some days, Harry was convinced that Louis did and was just too humble to admit it.

“Thank you,” said Harry, wrapping an arm around Louis. The pair watched as Jess hugged everyone individually, leaving Doris for last. They smiled as the pair jumped up and down.

“For what?” asked Louis. He could feel Louis’ inquisitive gaze on him.

“For everything. For being so wonderful to Jess. For having such a wonderful family that would willingly help decorate the house while we distracted her all day. For just being you.”

He smiled as Louis rested his head on his shoulder. The feeling of Louis’ feathery hair tickled his chin, but he could not find it in himself to care.

“I love you.”

He felt Louis tense in surprise before relaxing again into his body.

“That’s fair, I’m quite loveable.”

“You sod!” Harry muttered, pinching Louis’ side. Louis snorted.

“I suppose, though, since you’ve put me on the spot … I love you, too, Haz.”

He turned to look at Louis and leaned down, pressing his lips to the smaller man’s own. He heard a whistle — which he was certain was from one of the older twins — and smiled into Louis’ lips.

“I’ll kill them,” Louis murmured, once they broke apart. Harry grinned.

“Now, what kind of loveable attitude is that?”


End file.
